


Need to be Redeemed.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Infinity Country [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Wish you were here, better to have someone than being alone, miss you so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Eagle chuckled a bit, shaking his head, not amused but his insides felt aching and hurt, rubbed the wrong way with Geo's care, strung too tight even for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Geo/Eagle: Hurt/comfort - What was Eagle's wish?_

**Title:** Need to be Redeemed.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles- Infinity Country.  
**Warnings:** Speculations.  
**Characters/couples:** Geo/Eagle, mentions of Lantis, Hikaru and Yuuko.  
**Summary:** Eagle chuckled a bit, shaking his head, not amused but his insides felt aching and hurt, rubbed the wrong way with Geo's care, strung too tight even for him.  
**Rating:** R/NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Geo/Eagle: Hurt/comfort - What was Eagle's wish?_

**Need to be Redeemed.**

Eagle waited outside the door, the flowers in his arms. Infinity didn't have much sunlight, so flowers such like these were a treasure and he could only imagine what Hikaru would say, how she would gape and tell him that he shouldn't have bothered.

Indeed, he could only imagine.

He leaned against the door instead, focusing on the low rumble of Lantis' voice telling her about the last few days, focusing on that above the beeping that told them that Hikaru still was there, that she was still alive, that hope wasn't gone.

*

Hikaru remained ever the same, inside her capsule. Eagle laid a hand over the crystal, giving her a small smile. He never allowed himself to think about old stories he once had heard, about a fair maiden bound inside a coffin, for he never would think of Hikaru as gone or dead.

Eagle had promised as much, five years ago. He had told Lantis, quite certain, that it wouldnt be long. Lantis hadn't agreed nor disagreed, so even after that much time, Eagle kept on promising.

It was all he could do.

*

“This is one of the creepiest things you have ever done,” Geo said, shaking his head. He sounded angry and sad and betrayed and sorry, all for him.

Eagle smiled at him, incredibly thankful. “You really think so, Geo?”

Geo snorted. Lantis stood, quiet and almost like blaming him by his side, as the wizards worked on the doll, Hikaru's face already starting to shape from the metal.

It wouldn't be Hikaru, he knew. The doll would be programed to move like Hikaru and that was it. Her face, the hair, the color of her eyes, they'd be the same. But it was a doll, and as doll it would never have her smile or her strength.

Eagle glanced at Lantis and for selfish reasons wished that miracles could be bought.

“This might be too much,” Geo said, crossing his arms. “I really hope you know what you're doing.”

*

A gasp, his chest tightening, eyes stinging. Eagle woke up, the same nightmare still in his brain: Hikaru was having nightmare after nightmare in her sleep, with no way for her to tell them about it.

Would she be scared? Would she feel alone? Eagle closed her eyes and willed his heartbeat to slow down. She had been the strongest person he had ever known. Surely she was...

“For you not to notice is that the nightmare _was_ something,” Eagle startled, one of his hands reaching immediately for one of the knives he always kept near, even as Geo turned on the light, sitting by the bed with the easiness few people around him had. Eagle smiled at his expression, even though his hands still trembled. Geo's frown didn't waver. “What was it?”

“Geo saying that he wouldn't let me eat anymore candies,” Eagle laughed for a moment, even with Geo still staring at him, until he laid down again, a hand against his forehead. “I just...”

“I miss her too, y'know? It's not only you two who cared about Hikaru,” Geo said, shaking his head, reaching to touch his wrist, warm strong fingers squeezing his until it almost hurt. “She was the only one who could deal with you two guys when you had a bout of stubborness.”

Eagle chuckled a bit, shaking his head, not amused but his insides felt aching and hurt, rubbed the wrong way with Geo's care, strung too tight even for him. Long ago, he used to believe that it was okay for him to be reckless, because he had the three of them to take care of him, but then he had seen how easy you could lose one of the pieces of your heart, how something so dear could slip from between your fingers, like sand.

He leaned against Geo's shoulder then, a moment of weakness that he knew would be okay with Geo, because Geo knew him and he had known him since they were both little children. It was okay to be tired if it was Geo, because without Hikaru, Geo was the one that remained the most human of them, the one who didn't understand yet that some things required a price and Eagle loved him for that.

Eagle wouldn't have had that change if he could avoid it, so he turned his face, hiding it against the crook of Geo's shoulder, sucking in a slow breath.

“Eagle?”

“Hold me?” He asked.

He could hear his heartbeat and Geo's, Geo's body not moving away but not moving closer, either. Eagle sighed, knowing he had pushed a little too much, but before he could apologize and pretend he had been joking, Geo pushed him down onto bed again, his weight pinning him to the bed and then his mouth was stealing his breath away, almost intoxicating. Eagle wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his back, on pulling Geo as close to him as he possibly could be.

He was, however, denied the cruelty that he wanted, the harshness that he sought as he bit at Geo's jaw, as he tried to have his whole body crushing him to the mattress.

Eagle arched his back from the bed, desperate and lost, as Geo's tongue traced the rim of his ear, the long line of his neck, the soft line of his collarbones. He had been sickly as a child and he had quite never managed to have Geo's or Lantis' strength and he had had to gain his strength somewhere else. Now, however, there wasn't much he could do, not even mouch he would do because he knew Geo and he knew that Geo wouldn't even try to harm him, and this wasn't a battle at all.

“Eagle,” Geo murmured against his skin, and once again as he moved over his body, taking of his soaked shirt and then taking off his own; Eagle returned touch for touch even if Geo insisted on going slowly, tasting every inch of his body, as Eagle felt the scars Geo had for protecting him, as he allowed himself a moment to have his mind in something else.

And he lasted but a heartbeat or two once Geo took him in his mouth, the wet craddle of his tongue entirely too skillful, entirely too pleasant, entirely too soft and it was Geo's kindness who broke him, as he came with an almost sob.

When the rush of blood stopped, Eagle realized that Geo was dressing him again, searching for a new shirt, cleaning him gently. Eagle curled his hand around his wrist when he came near and tugged.

“And you?”

Geo shrugged and gave him a smile. Eagle could see he was hard and he noticed the way Geo's eyes were still dark and almost sweet, as if Geo didn't spend half of their time complaining about him and Eagle's heart hurt again.

“Some other time,” Geo said, shrugging. “You need a proper night of rest, you look like hell lately.”

“Always so sweet, my friend,” Eagle smiled, his heart still hurting in something that Eagle thought he could get used to. Still, he tugged again. “Stay?”

Geo shrugged once more but Eagle saw him lean to take off his boots, get b his side of bed and Eagle had never been proud enough not to get comfort when he wanted it. He was very aware of where his weakness laid and it was one of the reasons why they were in such a mess.

“I am sorry,” Eagle said, anyway. “That I can't make everything okay for all of us.”

Geo shrugged and Eagle focused on the way his heart beat inside his chest.

“Wishing doesn't always work,” and perhaps he did feel a kiss, but Eagle decided not to question that, because now he was thinking about old fairytales his grandfather used to tell him, about someone selling wishes, and about that new power his people had recently found. “That's how life goes.”

 

*

Lantis didn't approve that he was keeping Geo out of this, he knew. But Eagle also knew that Lantis would stay by his side while he did it rather than to stop him, so Eagle offered him a brief smile before he turned to face towards the mirror.

The woman there smiled, arching an eyebrow.

“I believe you have a wish,” she said, her voice sounding amused.

Eagle nodded. For Hikaru to have a chance to wake up again, there wasn't much he wouldn't give, after all.

Because wishing was, really, the only thing he had left to hope for. And Geo would get mad at him and it was quite possible that Hikaru would, too, once she woke up, but if she woke up at all, well.

Eagle could deal with the consequences, no matter what.  



End file.
